AC/DC — Backtracks (альбом)
Backtracks — бокс-сет австралийской хард-рок-группы AC/DC, выпущенный 10 ноября 2009 года. Второй бокс-сет группы, после Bonfire. Альбом представляет собой сборник раритетных записей группы, ранее не издаваемых официально для международной аудитории. Все песни были перезаписаны, чтобы соответствовать звуку в переизданных в 2003 году альбомах группы (серия AC/DC remasters). Многие композиции издавались на CD впервые. Существует две версии издания: стандартная и Делюкс-версия (Deluxe Edition). Делюкс-версия включает в себя три CD, два DVD, один LP, 164-страничную книгу и некоторые памятные вещи, размещённые внутри 1-ваттного гитарного усилителя. На одном CD находятся редкостные записи группы, ранее издававшиеся только на сторонах «Б» некоторых синглов или же выходившие только в Австралии. Два других CD содержат концертные записи, до этого издававшиеся на различных синглах. Третий диск видеосборника Family Jewels и видео концерта в Circus Krone (Мюнхен, Германия), в 2003 году, содержатся на DVD. Стандартная версия содержит 2 CD и DVD. Один CD включал раритетные студийные записи, второй — раритетные концертные записи. DVD содержал третий диск Family Jewels Стандартное издание вышло в тот же день, что и Делюкс-версия. Список песен CD 1 — Studio Rarities Диск 1 *«High Voltage» (только в делюкс-версии) T.N.T. (Австралийское издание) (1975) 4:18 *«Stick Around» High Voltage (Австралийское издание) (1975) 4:40 *«Love Song» High Voltage (Австралийское издание) (1975) 5:15 *«It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll)» (только в делюкс-версии) T.N.T. (Австралийское издание) (1975) 5:16 *«Rocker» (только в делюкс-версии) T.N.T. (Австралийское издание) (1975) 2:55 *«Fling Thing» Янг, Янг «Jailbreak» (7" сингл) (1976) 2:00 *«Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap» (только в делюкс-версии) Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (Австралийское издание) (1976) 4:11 *«Ain't No Fun (Waitin' Round to Be a Millionaire)» (только в делюкс-версии) Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (Австралийское издание) (1976) 7:30 *«R.I.P. (Rock in Peace)» Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (Австралийское издание) (1976) 3:35 *«Carry Me Home» «Dog Eat Dog» (7" сингл) (1977) 3:58 *«Crabsody in Blue» Let There Be Rock (Австралийское издание) (1977) 4:43 *«Cold Hearted Man» Powerage (Европейское издание) (1978) 3:35 *«Who Made Who» (только в делюкс-версии) Янг, Янг, Брайан Джонсон «Who Made Who» (7" сингл) (1986) 4:50 *«Snake Eye» Янг, Янг, Джонсон «Heatseeker» (CD-сингл) (1988) 3:16 *«Borrowed Time» Янг, Янг, Джонсон «That's the Way I Wanna Rock 'n' Roll» (CD-сингл) (1988) 3:45 *«Down on the Borderline» Янг, Янг, Джонсон «Moneytalks» (CD-сингл) (1990) 4:15 *«Big Gun» Янг, Янг Last Action Hero Official Movie Soundtrack (саундтрек к фильму Последний киногерой) (1993) 4:20 *«Cyberspace» Янг, Янг Stiff Upper Lip (Австралийский бонус-CD) (2001) 2:58 CD 2 и 3 — Live Rarities Диск 2 *«Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap» (С концерта в Сиднее, 30 января 1977) Long Live the Evolution (сборник) (1977) 5:02 *«Dog Eat Dog» (С концерта в Глазго, 30 апреля 1978) «Whole Lotta Rosie» (7" сингл) (1978) 4:30 *«Live Wire» (С концерта в Лондоне, 2 ноября 1979) «Touch Too Much» (12" сингл) (1980) 5:05 *«Shot Down in Flames» (С концерта в Лондоне, 2 ноября 1979) «Touch Too Much» (12" сингл) (1980) 3:39 *«Back in Black» (С концерта Лэндовере, Мэриленд, 20 декабря 1981) Янг, Янг, Джонсон «Let's Get It Up» (12" сингл) (1982) 4:21 *«T.N.T.» (С концерта Лэндовере, Мэриленд, 20 декабря 1981) «Let's Get It Up» (12" сингл) (1982) 3:58 *«Let There Be Rock» (С концерта Лэндовере, Мэриленд, 20 декабря 1981) «For Those About to Rock» (7" сингл) (1982) 7:30 *«Guns for Hire» (С концерта в Детройте, 17 ноября 1983) Янг, Янг, Джонсон «Who Made Who» (7" сингл) (1986) 5:21 *«Sin City» (С концерта в Детройте, 17 ноября 1983 - только в Делюкс-версии) «Nervous Shakedown» (12" сингл) (1984) 5:30 *«Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution» (С концерта в Детройте, 17 ноября 1983) Янг, Янг, Джонсон «Nervous Shakedown» (12" сингл) (1984) 4:15 *«This House Is On Fire» (С концерта в Детройте, 17 ноября 1983) Янг, Янг, Джонсон «Nervous Shakedown» (12" сингл) (1984) 3:25 *«You Shook Me All Night Long» (С концерта в Детройте, 17 ноября 1983) Янг, Янг, Джонсон «You Shook Me All Night Long» (12" сингл) (1986) 3:30 *«Jailbreak» (С концерта в Далласе, 12 октября 1985) «Shake Your Foundations» (12" сингл) (1986) 13:22 *«Shoot to Thrill» (Live at Donington, 17 августа 1991 - только в Делюкс-версии) Янг, Янг, Джонсон «Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap» (CD-сингл) (1992) 5:30 *«Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be» (Live at Donington, 17 августа 1991 - только в Делюкс-версии) Live (Японская версия) (1992) 4:37 Диск 3 *«High Voltage» (Live at Donington, 17 августа 1991) «Highway to Hell» (макси-CD-сингл) (1992) 9:25 *«Hells Bells» (Live at Donington, 17 августа 1991) Янг, Янг, Джонсон «Highway to Hell» (макси-CD-сингл) (1992) 5:57 *«Whole Lotta Rosie» (Live at Donington, 17 августа 1991) «Hail Caesar» (CD-сингл) (1995) 4:45 *«Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap» (Live at Donington, 17 августа 1991) «Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap» (CD-сингл) (1992) 5:00 *«Highway to Hell» (С концерта в Москве, 28 сентября 1991 - также в стандартной версии) 5 Titres Inedits En Concert (Французское 5-трековое CD-издание) (1993) 4:00 *«Back in Black» (С концерта в Москве, 28 сентября 1991) Янг, Янг, Джонсон «Big Gun» (CD-сингл) (1993) 4:10 *«For Those About to Rock» (С концерта в Москве, 28 сентября 1991 - также в стандартной версии) Янг, Янг, Джонсон «Big Gun» (CD-сингл) (1993) 6:50 *«Ballbreaker» (С концерта в Мадриде, 10 июля 1996) Янг, Янг Stiff Upper Lip (Австралийский бонус-CD) (2001) 4:40 *«Hard as a Rock» (С концерта в Мадриде, 10 июля 1996) Янг, Янг Stiff Upper Lip (Австралийский бонус-CD) (2001) 4:50 *«Dog Eat Dog» (С концерта в Мадриде, 10 июля 1996) 3 Live Tracks (No Bull промо CD-сингл) (1996) 4:46 *«Hail Caesar» (С концерта в Мадриде, 10 июля 1996) Янг, Янг 3 Live Tracks ( No Bull промо CD-сингл) (1996) 5:25 *«Whole Lotta Rosie» (С концерта в Мадриде, 10 июля 1996) Stiff Upper Lip (Австралийский бонус-CD) (2001) 5:27 *«You Shook Me All Night Long» (С концерта в Мадриде, 10 июля 1996) Янг, Янг, Джонсон Private Parts (саундтрек к фильму «Части тела») (1997) 3:58 *«Safe in New York City» (С концерта в Финиксе, 13 сентября 2000 - также в стандартной версии) Янг, Янг «Safe in New York City» (Австралийский промо CD-сингл) (2000) 3:55 Категория:Альбомы группы «AC/DC» Категория:Альбомы коллективов Австралии Категория:Сборники